Salad Fingers Drabbles
by Aloria-Catalonia
Summary: A collection of drabbles written at one in the morning about the character Salad Fingers
1. Red Water

**The weather had been peculiar lately; a day of nothing but sunshine suddenly turning to a downpour and switching back again without warning. It was one of those in-between periods, where the ground was wet and the sun was hot, and the clouds were beautiful if you were in the right position to look at them.**

One boy was, but it wasn't by choice.

"Help! Help me..."

The boy--a strange green child with long, salad fingers--would have gotten up on his own, but he couldn't feel his legs from where the other boys had hurt him.

_**They made the red water come out**_**, he thought. **_**They like it when the red water comes out.**_****

"Help me..."

"Salad?"

The boy turned his head and looked up at the boy, his brother, who was standing a few feet away, bag of groceries in hand.

"Kennith..."

"What happened to you?" Kennith took his brother's long hand in his own, normal one helping him sit up.

"They like it when the red water comes out."

Kennith sighed, wrapping his brother's arm around his neck to help him stand up.

"Let's get you home. Bordois is making beef stroganauf."

They moved slowly down the streets, people passing by, not looking twice, not offering to help. They were used to the strange sight; tall, handsome Kennith, carrying his strange, green, older brother home.

"It must be a good thing..."

Kennith looked at his brother. "What is?"

"When my red water comes out. So many people like it, so it must be a good thing."

"Oh, Salad..."


	2. Penny Pigtails

**"Salad! Salad Fingers! Get in here at once!"**

Jumping up, the green boy rushed to the kitchen where Barbra--the woman who owned the building Salad Fingers and his siblings lived in--sood waiting.

"Yes, Miss Barbra?"

"I need you to go to town, since your brother is working. I need milk."

Salad took the envalope of money from Barbra with a smile. She was trusting him with a task!

"Go on now! Don't take too long."

Salad rushed out of the kitchen and through the living room where Roger, the local repairman, sat fixing the radio. Good. The thing had been picking up some peculiar frequencies as of late.

Outside, the weather was beautiful, and Salad happily walked past the other people who wouldn't meet his gaze. No matter. He had a mission.

"Salad?" He paused and looked at the girl who'd called his name. She was a short girl, dressed in raggy clothing and had her hair done up in two messy pigtails.

"Penny? What brings you here?"

"I need to get some Raspberry Jam."

Together they walked into the market and to the Jam Man.

"I'll sell you no such thing!" The Jam Man said, chasing the two away from his stand. Penny cried, and Salad comforted her as he bought the milk for Barbra.


	3. Hubert Cumberdale

**"I don't think the other boys like me very much, Kennith," Salad fingers said as his brother patched up Salad's injured arm.**

"I told you not to go near them anymore."

"I know...but they always lure me in with those rusty spoons..."

Kennith said nothing as he finished dressing his brother's wounds and packed up the first aid kit, making a mental note to pick up some more bandages on his way home from work tomorrow. He put the kit back in its spot in the bathroom and returned to his brother, who had moved to the edge of the bed to play with the rusty bedpost.

"I made something for you," Kennith said, holding out the little man for his older brother, who stared at it with interest.

"What is it?"

"It's a finger puppet. Here..." Kennith took his brother's hand in his and placed the little man on one of his long fingers.

"What's he called?"

"I thought you should name him. After all, he's yours."

Salad thought hard, even after his brother left. After all, the puppet was a good gift, and deserved an equally good name.

"I think I'll call you...Hubert Cumberdale."


	4. The Great War

**Salad Fingers tightened his grip on Kennith's shirt, covered in the dirt that had burried him not too long ago.**

"He's not dead," Salad muttered to himself. "He promised he'd return home from the war. He's not dead, because he promised. Promised not to leave me alone."

It had been five years since Salad Fingers and his siblings had started to live in the little cabin a mile out of town. Three years since their sister, Bordois, died of pneumonia. Eight months since Kennith had been called away to fight in the war.

"He promised, so he's not dead...he just came back on Shore Leave, yes...that's what happened. And now...now he must go back to fight in the Great War. Oh, brave little Kennith..."

Salad pushed his brother's corpse back into the hole and covered him once again with sand.

"He will come by to visit soon as he can...Next Shore Leave."

He stood, brushing the sand from his clothes and heading back into the house. Since Kennith wasn't dead, that meant Bordois wasn't dead either, and Bordice was waiting for him...


End file.
